dean_and_rachelfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Valentine's Day
Wild Valentine's Day is the twenty sixth-twenty seventh episodes of season one, and the 26-27th episodes overall of the Comedies for Kids series WildSide. It is the first two parter of the series and serves as the season finale. It first aired on December 23, 2011. Overview When Rachel struggles to get a last minute date to the Valentine's Day Dance, Gary suggests for her to sign up to a dating website to find her "perfect match". All goes well until Rachel's perfect match is revealed to be Dean. Episode Summary 'Part One' The episode opens with a front-on shot of Rachel and Gary staring at a bulletin board in the school hallway. Rachel reveals to Gary that she was planning on participating in extracurricular activities after school and tells him that she seeked his help in choosing one for her. Justice overhears them talking and brings up the extracurricular called the Valentine's Day Dance, which was coincidentally displayed on a sign in the centre of the bulletin board. Suddenly, Rachel develops the urge to get a date to the dance so that she could get recognised for student participation; despite the dance being scheduled the following night. When discussing her possible date Dean overhears her, and the two share a sincere conversation. Dean immediately asks Rachel to the dance however she declines, with fears of her classmates feeling creeped out about it (her classmates somehow knew that Rachel and Dean lived in the same house together as friends). Dean understandably gets hurt by this and leaves Rachel alone; making her appear almost as upset as he was. Later that afternoon, Rachel is shown frantically pacing in the kitchen; annoying Justice and Gary. Rachel attempts to ask her friends for advice on who to date, however they decide to reveal their dates instead. Gary talks about his date Briana, a girl he met at the mall who didn't go to their school, and Justice talks about her date Pete, her and Rachel's ex-boyfriend from a previous episode. At this news Rachel decides to almost give up, until Gary suggests for her to take the advice he was secretly thinking of. Feeling desperate, Rachel caves into taking Gary's advice by paying him $50. As apart of his deal, Gary tells Rachel to sign up to a dating website named "Singles' Site" - a website that allowed users to find their "perfect match" through a questionnaire and gear their preferences towards age and school. She ultimately does, and for security reasons gets given the code name "601" upon sign-up. After signing up, Rachel begins to fill in the online questionnaire. The following day at school, Rachel bashfully meets up with Gary and Justice at their lockers and reveals that she received the code name of her "perfect match", "457". She also reveals that her match went to their school, and they both agreed to meet officially by the staircase. Her friends are immediately happy for her; with Justice being the most happy; revealing to Rachel that she already had a crush on "457". Rachel responds by rolling her eyes, and leaves her friends to meet her date by the staircase. Eager to meet her match, Rachel reaches the front of the staircase and onlooks passersby in search of him. After a little while with no success, she is joined at the end of the staircase by Dean; and she immediately apologises to him over their conversation the previous day. Dean forgives her immediately and tells her that he finally found a date to the dance. Rachel is immediately happy for him and tells him about her date, before he reveals that he found his date on Singles' Site. Soon after, Dean reveals that his date agreed to meet him by the staircase much like Rachel's, and the two decide to wait them out together. After a little while their dates appear to be a no-show. Rachel asks Dean about the code name of his date and he tells her that it was "601" (Rachel's name!). Rachel is shocked to learn that Dean really was "457", and Dean gets equally shocked when he realises as well! The two stand in silence for a little while until Dean suggests for them to go for a walk, and Rachel happily agrees to. The two have a brief discussion about the questionnaire before Rachel remembers the reason for signing up for the website. Being that they were the only two without dates, Rachel finally asks Dean to go with her to the dance (despite rejecting him the previous day). Dean reacts to this by excusing himself to a nearby classroom, locking himself inside, and dancing around in victory; before stepping back into the hallway and saying yes to Rachel's proposal. Dean then decides to rush home to pick out his and Rachel's outfits, despite it being in the middle of the school day. 'Part Two' Continuity *Justice mentions that she was planning on taking Pete to the dance. When she says this, Rachel mentions Pete dumping both of them at the movie theatre. This is a reference to Wild Boyfriend, where this occurs. *This episode marks the second time Rachel pays Gary $50 for advice. The first time this occurred was in Wild Embarrassment. *Rachel's car was first brought up and shown in Wild Ride. *Dean tells Rachel that he dreamed of slow dancing with her since the first time he saw her. This is a reference to Wild Pilot, where Dean fell for Rachel at first sight. *This episode marks the second time Rachel tells a guy that she will "never speak to him again" and storms out of the room. The first time was in Wild Maze. *The same nurse/receptionist from Wild Injury and Wild Broken Nose makes another appearance. Future References (contains spoilers) *In Wild and Wet, it is revealed that Dean and Rachel went out for two weeks after the conclusion of this episode but decided to remain friends. *The opening scene of the episode is mirrored in the opening scene of Wild Game, and Gary mentions the moment from this episode in it. *The music played during the slow dance is the same music used in Wild Relationship. This is also brought up by Dean. *Briana makes her next appearance in the season three episode Wild Party. *Several events from this episode is shown as flashbacks in Wild and Bad Memories. **Rachel getting hit with a cupcake and storming out of the gymnasium is displayed in Rachel's bad memories. **Dean pushing Justice into the snack table is displayed in Justice's bad memories. **Gary getting into a car accident and Dean and Justice's fight is displayed in Gary and Dean's combined bad memories. *Several events from this episode is brought up heavily by Rachel in Wild Friendship, when she talks about her relationship with Dean with his girlfriend Raya. *Both Rachel and Dean mention being each other's perfect match in Wild Warehouse. Cast 'Main Cast' *Sierra McCormick as Rachel Norman *Chloe Moretz as Justice Leonardo *Kyle Massey as Gary Fisherman *Zachary Gordon as Dean Ford *Rebecca Graham as April Haden 'Recurring Cast' *Mitchel Musso as Pete *Andrew Hill Newman as Mr Gray 'Guest Cast' *Jordan Puryear as Briana Memorable Quotes Trivia Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1